


Mistakes

by artemiscrowley67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's Son - Freeform, Good!Crowley, Good!Gadreel, Human!Crowley, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Nephalem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiscrowley67/pseuds/artemiscrowley67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Gadreel wasn't the one to let the snake into the Garden,<br/>but he was blamed none the less. Now he must choose between helping the<br/>Winchesters and taking orders from Metatron. Will he blindly follow Metatron’s<br/>commands like the soldier he was created to be? Or will he choose to stay with<br/>Sam, the purest soul he has seen in all of creation? S9 E9 Holy Terror P.S.<br/>Crowley is mentioned as a fallen angel in this, so don’t be surprised if I<br/>bring him in a lot. I’m also newly obsessed with Mooseley, so I will be<br/>shipping Sam and Crowley somehow. Also, Castiel is still human, having escaped<br/>from Malachi without stealing Theo’s Grace. For Destiel reasons.Also, some awesome Gadreel and Castiel<br/>brotherly moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird idea, but bare with me, and read ahead!

Gadreel’s POV:

As I waited for Dean Winchester to enter the store room, I considered the name on the card Metatron had handed me. Kevin Tran. I was so sure I could do it when he had handed me the name, but after listening to the boy talk with Dean about the sigil I had altered, I began to doubt.

I played along as Dean told “Sam” of my presence, waiting for the right moment. “Dean, calm down. I altered the sigil, you’re talking to Ezekiel. I was going to tell Sam. I would rather ease him into this than slam it on him.” I stated calmly, hoping Dean would understand without me having to tell him everything.

“Why? Cas said you aren’t Ezekiel, so who the Hell are you? Why would you lie?” He demanded. I sighed. “I knew you would ask Castiel before convincing Sam to give me consent to answer. If I had told you who I really am, he would misunderstood.” I tried to explain. “That still doesn’t tell me who the Hell you are!” Dean shouted. “Gadreel. My name is Gadreel. I was the angel who guarded the Garden from evil entering.” I said, taking a step away from Dean’s rage. “Well you screwed up big time! I feel like Cas would be right about not trusting you!” Dean shouted. I took another step back.

“That’s the thing. I was not the angel on watch when the Serpent entered Eden. I had a partner who I would switch watch with when I would wish to be with my brothers and sisters. He was on watch when the Garden was corrupted. But he fled and I was found in the wreckage, so Heaven blamed me.” I continued, hoping to get the Winchester to understand. I had never wished for any of this to happen. Dean seemed confused and paced around the room. “So who was this ‘partner’ of yours? Is he even alive anymore?” Dean asked, seeming to want to focus on one thing at a time. I had come to admire the man’s ability to keep his priorities straight in the time I had been around him. “Crowley. I was informed that he was discovered as a traitor and cut his Grace out in the year 1661. I’m sure that, even if he had been born into this world as a human, he would be long dead by now.” I answered.

Dean froze and his eyes flicked up to me. “Crowley? Hold on, do you know what his human name was?” Dean asked, suddenly extremely urgent. He took a step towards me and this time I stood my ground. “Fergus Rodric MacLeod. From what I gathered in the whispers in Heaven’s prison, he was a lowly tailor in Scotland.” I informed him. Dean seemed to pale and started to leave the store room. “Where are you going?” I asked after him. He shouted back, “To talk to Crowley.”

Crowley’s POV:

The doors to the “Dungeon” opened and Dean stormed in. “Crowley, I think there’s something you haven’t been telling me and Sammy.” Dean growled, slamming his hands on the table. I jumped back, startled by the unexpected anger and accusations coming from the hunter. “Squirrel, what the Hell are you talking about?” I questioned, seriously hoping Squirrel didn’t stab me on the spot. Dean snarled. “Don’t act stupid. Are you or are you not a fallen angel?” He questioned.

I balked. How the Hell did he find out about that?! I never told a soul! “What? How do you know that? Who told you that?” I asked, noticing how something seemed off with Moose when he walked in. “A little birdy told me . . . How the Hell do you think I know! An angel told me you dochebag.” Dean said. I studied Moose for a second before it clicked in my head.

“Gadreel? I thought you were dead millennia ago! Where the Hell have you been buddy?” I asked, actually happy to see my brother. I nearly cringed at the thought of what I had blamed him for when I last saw him, but I hoped he might have forgotten that after all this time. “I’ve been in Heaven’s prison. I was punished because of your actions and you act like we parted on good terms? I should kill you for everything you’ve put me through!” He shouted, towering over me in Sam’s body. Dammit Moose, why did you have to be so tall and muscled? I thought as I did cringe.

“Look, Gadreel, I never meant for that to happen. I didn’t realize Daddy Dearest would be as angry as he was. I thought ‘Oh, maybe they’ll put him in a quick time out and then laugh at the miserable little humans together. I’ll just wait for this all to blow over on Earth, and come back when Gadreel shows up again.’ I was taken aback by how much our brothers and sisters hated the fact that Eden had been corrupted. I mean sure, it was Dad’s best creation and all, but . . .” I rambled on, trying to find a way out of this. I felt bad for what I had done, I really did, but I felt like I was about to be killed, and that was not within my agenda today.

I was cut off when Gadreel punched me, hard. I was shocked, to say the least. Gadreel had never, ever, been a violent man. Sure, he would fight when he had to, and only kill if it was absolutely necessary, but after a bad fight with a few of Lucifer’s demons, he had once confided in me how haunted he really was by every kill he would make, monster or not. “Gadreel.” I said quietly, not wanting to make him do something he would regret. Stupid Moose and giving me his stupid feelings!

“Don’t do this. You’ll only regret it. I truly am sorry. Look me in the eyes and tell me you think I’m lying.” I continued, aware of the ‘bull crap’ face Squirrel was pulling over his shoulder. Gadreel looked deep into my eyes, and I could see something there, in Sam’s familiar brown orbs. Something that said he wanted to believe what I had told him. He seemed to release the smallest, almost no- existent bit of anger. “How did you fall?” He asked.

Dean smirked, seeming to like the idea of hearing this.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say fall so much as saunter vaguely downwards.” I started.

Gadreel shot me a glare and I sighed. “I fell in 1661. The angels were getting all suspicious for some reason, and seemed to always find whatever dank hole I was hiding in for the time being.” I said, watching Gadreel expectantly. When he didn’t offer an explanation I continued. “I somehow retained all my memories, even after cutting out my Grace and falling to Earth. I needed a way to become immortal again, without restoring my Grace. I finally decided on going downstairs to get the crossroads demon specialty. I made sure, when I sealed the deal, that I would under any circumstance become King of the Crossroads. For some odd reason they agreed, and I had my ticket to immortality. Becoming King of Hell along the way was just a perk.” I finished, shrugging.

Gadreel sighed. “Always thinking ahead, and only of yourself. When will you realize the folly of your way brother? When will you see how you hurt the people around you?” He asked. I already have, and I regret it. I thought. Instead, I just shrugged. “That’s not really something I have the liberty to think about.” I answered. “Yeah, yeah, chick flick moments. Could we get back to the part where I get Sammy back?” Dean asked.

I shot him a glare. “Cause you and Moose aren’t infamous for chick flick brother moments at all.” I snarked. “He is right. I should go. Remember what I said brother.” Gadreel turned and left, but I swear I nearly saw a tear in his eye.

The last time he cried was . . . wow, I can’t even remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for at least making it to the end of the chapter. Comments and kudos are like air.


End file.
